


Be My Strength

by urisarang



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Its tough hiding the truth when under the ever watchful eyes of the media





	

Warm fingers entwine with my own, a reassuring squeeze that lingers lending me support. I squeeze back, ever grateful for his support and unending care as his thumb rubs slow, soothing circles on my skin. I don't know what I would do without his almost telepathic ability to give me just the right amount of affection at the right time, sometimes even before I know I need it myself.

Even with the knowledge of the peering eyes and cameras all about I am reluctant to let go, but for the sake of the band I slide my hand out of his warm grasp. A finger traces my own as we slide apart, showing his own unwillingness to let me go.

Without his warmth I feel cold, I ache to hold him and bury myself in his unending warmth, my eyes flick up to catch his that reflect my desires and longing. The skin around his eyes crinkles up lighting his eyes and giving me his strength, his eyes twinkle in promise and I am helpless but to smile back returning the promise.

Turning my focus away from his beautiful and expressive eyes I gather up my resolve and more than a little of his strength before turning back to the interviewer. My slip goes unnoticed thanks to my hyungs who conveniently went off on some strange and terribly cute antics stealing away all attention and giving me time to collect myself. Or really, giving him the time to gather my up. Lightly patting the singing Jaejoong I let him know I'm okay now.

The female interviewer laughs at the impromptu song and turns back to me and my infamous lady-killer smile snares her and I play my part as the flirt, dazzling her with flowery words in my deep voice. Completely fooled the interview goes on smoothly.

Silly and often pointless questions bounce around to be met with even more bizarre and often unrelated answers or antics. With practiced ease I glide back into the crazy flow that always seems to happen with our interviews, throwing out jokes and dazzling with my smile, all the while little and seemingly innocent touches pass between us. Each fleeting brush of skin, the hint of hugs and stolen glances keep me strong and its not long before the interview is finally over and we are alone.

"Yoochun..." His sweet voice calls out my name so softly that only I can hear.

"Junsu..." I whisper back with tears threatening at the love I feel for the man facing me. His eyes are overflowing with his love for me, breaking my will and spilling my tears as he pulls me into his loving embrace.


End file.
